


Chess at the dawn of the Apocalypse

by princess_fluffle



Category: Cherik - Fandom, X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men Apocalypse - Fandom
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 10:32:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13075023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princess_fluffle/pseuds/princess_fluffle
Summary: Prompt:XMA AU or we need a chess scene in xma! The plot of the actual movie can be changed has much as you want to be able to have this chess scene!Can be in the real world or in the astral plane, they can be themselves or one of them can be under Apoc's control.... You can even have a chess set for three and have Apoc playing.Anything with chess and tension in an xma au!





	Chess at the dawn of the Apocalypse

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [Mnemo_ink](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mnemo_ink/pseuds/Mnemo_ink) in the [secret_mutant_madness_2017](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/secret_mutant_madness_2017) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
> XMA AU or we need a chess scene in xma! The plot of the actual movie can be changed has much as you want to be able to have this chess scene!
> 
> Can be in the real world or in the astral plane, they can be themselves or one of them can be under Apoc's control.... You can even have a chess set for three and have Apoc playing. 
> 
> Anything with chess and tension in an xma au!

It wasn’t that talking to Alex all afternoon made Charles upset- not really. He loved that his friend was happy with this Leslie girl and he was honored that he’d confided in him about the desire to propose to her. It was only that it was yet another example of love spouting up all around him while that part of his life remained dormant.

He’d had plenty of girlfriends and flirtations in his youth but those women never meant anything more than sex to him. The only times he’d peak in on them was out of guilt or to make sure they were happy. He’d always had an arrogant worry that he and his misuse of telepathy had ruined them for other men.

As Charles began to roll through the hall, he looked down at the folder in his lap and noticed a post-it in Alex’s handwriting : “Watch Scott like a hawk. You remember what an asshole I was at his age,” and let out a chuckle. Alex really had grown from the boy he’d retrieved from prison with Erik.

Ah, Erik. The reason the house had no whiskey. After a decade of drinking it constantly, Charles had realized he couldn’t drink away his feelings for the man-magnet, but he was turning into his mother. The women spent her life in a martini-fueled haze trying to forget the pain of losing his father. He was determined not to die the same way she had- empty and pathetic.

He didn’t have romance but he surrounded his life with purpose. The truth was, Charles knew he had fallen in love once and that he was too young and too arrogant to make it last. Or maybe the mistake was believing Erik was as selfish as he was and that he’d ever give up Magneto for anyone. Time passed, Charles was wrong and Erik gave up the fight- only it wasn’t for him. Someone captivated his heart more than the telepath ever could.

“Are you in Cerebro?” The German-twinged accent broke into Charles’ thoughts.

“It would appear I am,” Charles thought back with a smile. “How could you tell?”

“Well it’s not uncommon to think about how beautiful my daughter is, I rarely hear it in your voice unless we are chatting,” Erik thought back playfully. “And I can’t imagine world renown geneticist Charles Xavier has come all the way to my tiny town in Poland.”

“I don’t know why I even told you about that damn commercial,” Charles replied.

“I don’t either. I’m not a nice person. In fact I don’t know why you ever took interest with me at all and yet here we are.”

“I was attracted to you.” The words slipped out before Charles could stop them. “Well to your mind.” He realized that wasn’t any better. “I’m sorry...”

“For telling me I’m lovely,” Erik chided. “Somehow I forgive you.”

“I was lonely. Alex is visiting and I was feeling nostalgic.”

“Alex Summers? How is he? Last I heard he was going home after the war.”

“He’s good. He’s got a brother with a similar mutation except it only projects from his eyes, nearly killed his classmate.”

“Shit,” Erik laughed. “Similar personality?”

“He’s a little punk, yeah.”

“Alex just needed someone to listen to him. He reminded me of myself,” Erik reasoned.

“You know- I see that now.” Charles took a deep sigh. They really were a great pair of foster partners with the younger Mutants in 1962. “Do you think we’d have made it?”

“As a couple? We certainly loved each other and the sex was mind blowing so yeah I guess we had a chance.”

“Then why did you leave?”

“Because you told me to,” Erik’s thoughts were heated.

“I had just been paralyzed mere moments after feeling a man die via coin through the head. Excuse me for saying something rash. I regretted it the second I’d heard myself and if you didn’t have that stupid helmet I’d have convinced you to stay.”

“Convince me?!” Erik’s mind was screaming. “That’s the problem with you Charles, your psychic and yet you never look past your powers long enough to bother asking me. And for the record I was talking about Washington.”

There was a long silence and when Erik spoke again it was much calmer. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to yell. You are my oldest and dearest friend, let’s face it, you are my only friend and I wouldn’t regret one thing that’s happened to me since the day I met you. Forgive me?”

“I’ve forgiven you for shooting my sister, I can forgive an argument,” Charles smirked. “Care for a game of Chess or are you too busy?”

“I move a metal thing back and forth for a living, I could do that in my sleep. I’d love the stimulation of a good game.”

They played for over a half hour in the silence of words too long unshared, but fulfilled in the knowing that the other still loved them. Finally, when Erik realized he was two moves from winning, he spoke again. Hoping it would keep the conversation going.

“Nina’s a mutant.”

“She is?” Charles filled with wonderment. “Oh Erik, that’s so exciting! I have so many thoughts on second generation Mutants but I’ve never known any. Is she like you?”

“Calm down Professor,” Erik’s inner voice was happy. “She can talk to animals, or they can talk to her. Both I suppose. We’ve known for about...”

Charles’ concentration was interrupted by a sudden banging on the door.

“Sorry, Erik, give me a moment. Hank seems to need me.”

He pushed a button and Hank came in flustered.

“I hate to interrupt, you. The students are yelling, Jean’s at it again.”

“It’s alright,” Charles pointed at the scientist. “You go calm the others I’ll be right up to talk to her.”

“Erik-“ Charles’ mind reached back to Poland. “I hate to do this but I have a situation with my most powerful student. I need to go handle it.”

“The girl who melts walls?” Erik replied agreeably. “Don’t worry about it. We can talk later or tomorrow, I’ll talk to Nina more about it and see if I can help with your research. Oh and Charles, checkmate.”


End file.
